1. Technical Field
The embodiment described herein relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus and, more particularly, to a receiver.
2. Related Art
In general, a receiver used in a semiconductor memory apparatus transmits a signal inputted from the outside of the semiconductor memory apparatus to an internal circuit of the semiconductor memory apparatus. Therefore, the receiver needs not to distort the signal or generate noise when transmitting the signal inputted from the outside to the internal circuit.
However, the receiver operates by receiving the signal inputted from the outside through only a gate of an NMOS transistor or only a gate of a PMOS transistor. The receiver that receives the input signal through the gate of the NMOS transistor is turned OFF when the input signal is at a low level and turned ON when the input signal is at a high level. Meanwhile, the receiver that receives the input signal through the gate of the PMOS transistor is turned OFF when the input signal is at a high level and turned ON when the input signal is at a low level.
In the case of the receiver that receives the input signal through the gate of the NMOS transistor or the PMOS transistor, when the input signal is transitioned to a low level from a high level or to a high level from a low level, all the transistors that receives the input signal may be turned OFF. When all the transistors that receive the input signal are turned OFF, an output node that determines a level of an output signal of the receiver is subjected to a floating state, such that the output signal may be transitioned to a level irrelevant to the input signal. Such a problem becomes serious as the input signal of the receiver has a higher frequency.